


Verano: Seigaku

by Rethis



Series: Las cuatro estaciones del tenis [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo largo del año los sentimientos de los equipos de tenis varían, sus expectativas se ven o no cumplidas, sus experiencias les hacen crecer o caer. Las estaciones del año reflejan de forma muy apropiada esos sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verano: Seigaku

**Volverá**

–Volverá –dijo Oishi.

Eiji suspiró antes de volver a estirarse y dar un par de saltos. Cogió la raqueta y se dirigió a la pista junto a Inui, situándose cada uno a un lado de la red.

–Claro que volverá –dijo Inui. Y sacó.

El partido se desarrolló sin contratiempos hasta que ambos jugadores se cansaron de su adversario.

–Tiene que volver –dijo Kawamura con melancolía antes de que alguien le diera una raqueta.

Inui intercambió su posición con Kawamura y Kikumaru hizo otro tanto con Fuji.

–Volverá –dijo Fuji, preparándose para recibir el saque de Kawamura – Es nuestro capitán.


End file.
